bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
Bakugan: New Vestroia is an anime series that is the sequel to the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The Vestals The Vestals are an alien species that have conquered New Vestroia until the Bakugan Resistance defeated the Vexos and freed New Vestroia. The 3 Dimension Controllers The Vexos created three Dimension Controllers to change the Bakugan into ball form again. The cities that have the Dimention Controllers are named Alpha City, Beta City, and Gamma City. The Resistance's job is to destroy the three Dimension Controllers to restore the Bakugan to their natural form. They have destroyed all the Dimension Controllers, including the one in Hydron's palace. New Battle System The new battle system has a Life Gauge which has total 500 life points that will cause win or lose. The Life Gauge will be damaged when your Bakugan loses. (e.g. lower than 150 G's, life gauge -150 ) When the life gauge hits zero, you lose. Unlike the original version, defeated Bakugan can be returned to battle, and only one Gate Card is set at a time. There is no limit to how many Bakugan can stand on one card. If the winning Bakugan's G-Power is 500 or more than the Bakugan that lost the battle, the losing Bakugan will go to the winner. The only way to get the lost Bakugan back is to beat it by 500 G's. Your allowed as many abilities as you want, but you can only use a maximum of three per turn. Episodes Characters Heroes Brawlers/Resistance : The top ranked brawler in the world. The 15-year-old leader of the Battle Brawlers returns from the previous season. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, he is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Neo Dragonoid gains a new form after agreeing to separate from the core. He isn't an evolved Drago, but the Six Legendary Soldiers separated him from the core. Frosch informed Drago that "You will not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same". Dan is still going out with Runo, as it is revealed in Episode 1. His Bakugan Trap is Pyrus Scorpion, which was given to him by Mira, another member of the Resistance. At one point, Dan lost Drago to Spectra when Spectra activated a forbidden card, but Dan wins him back thanks to the help of Apollonir. Drago evolved into Cross Dragonoid, then into Helix Dragonoid after absorbing the 6 Attribute Energies from the BT System. ;Dan Kuso : The third ranked brawler in the world. Shun a 16-year-old brawler returns to Vestroia along with Dan and Marucho. He's still the strong, silent type, and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. After being separated from his Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram and his Bakugan Trap is Ventus Hylash which is the shape of an oval cylinder. He is first shown saving Marucho in episode 4 and joins the Resistance in episode 6 after helping Dan. In episode 27, Ingram evolved into Master Ingram. ;Shun Kazami : The seventh ranked brawler in the world. Marucho also returns. A wise, 13-year-old Brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. Marucho overhears Drago's and Dan's conversation about going to New Vestroia alone and so follows them through the portal. Marucho is still the one in the group who knows more about the Bakugan, is still caring about everyone and everything. In episode 27, Elfin evolved into Minx Elfin. ;Marucho Marukura : Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought. He is partnered with Darkus Percival and uses Falcon Fly as his Bakugan Trap. He occasionally regrets his words. He is 16 years of age and acts just like Dan. He and Mira fight a lot like Dan and Runo. He has a crush on Mira, but won't admit it. In episode 27, Percival evolved into Midnight Percival. ;Ace Grit : The daughter of Professor Clay, Mira is a Subterra brawler. Mira is a Vestal girl and leader of the Resistance. She is accepted by the Brawlers, but not entirely trusted. She also has a missing brother, whom she suspects may be Spectra due to their similar way of tossing their Bakugan, which is confirmed in the twelfth episode. She is partnered with Subterra Wilda. She is 16 years old, and wishes she could find her missing brother someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Dan but won't admit to it. In episode 19, she betrays the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance to follow Spectra and find out what he's doing in New Vestroia, but rejoins the Resistance. In episode 27, Thunder Wilda evolves into Magma Wilda. ;Mira Clay : He's a Vestal boy and a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers. Baron battles with Haos Bakugan. He is partnered with Haos Mega Nemus and the Bakugan Trap, Piercian. He is 12 going on 13. At one point, Baron battled with Runo's Tigerra, but lost her to Spectra in the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. When on Earth, he shows signs of a crush on Runo. In episode 27, Mega Nemus evolved into Ancient Nemus. ;Baron Leltoy : He was a part of the Resistance for a few episodes after Gus was killed. They become allies when he takes them to The Mother Palace. Then he helps Dan and Mira protect the Pyrus attribute energy so he can have the core, however they fail. Then he sends Helios to go with Drago to save the Bakugan and destroy the BTS. Dan and Spectra have a good rivalary with each other, however they becomes friends after Spectra gets defeated by Dan Kuso in episode 44. ;Spectra Phantom Villains : Prince Hydron's father and ruler of the Vestals. He is angered when the Resistance manages to destroy the Alpha and Beta controllers. He is now the leading Pyrus brawler since Spectra left. ;Zenoheld : The Prince is the leader of the Vexos. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he has petrified and is in possession of the Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to complete his collection by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. He has a habit of twirling a little piece of his hair. He is now the leading Subtera brawler, since Gus left. ;Hydron Vexos : Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap, Metalfencer, and fought with Pyrus Viper Helios. He seems to want Drago even though his prince demands for Spectra to capture Drago for him. He is suspicious and it seems as if he is going to betray Prince Hydron shown in episode 6. In episode 12, Mira's suspicions of Spectra prove to be true when he removes his mask and is, in fact, Mira's brother, Keith. In episode 21, Viper Helios gets upgraded to Cyborg Helios. In episode 25, the Vexos ditched Spectra and set the palace on self destruct mode. He managed to escape with the help of Gus. In episode 31, Cyborg Helios was upgraded to Helios MK2. He now is working to take the Perfect Core energy from Drago and take over all of Vestal. Spectra temporarily joined with the Resistance after Gus' death. After losing one more battle against Dan, Spectra joins the Bakugan Battle Brawlers as Keith Clay and only becomes Spectra to battle. ;Spectra Phantom : Mylene is the only female in the Vexos organization. Mylene prefers the Aquos attribute. Strong and loyal to Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. She is partnered with her Aquos Elico and uses Tripod Theta as her Bakugan Trap. She sees Hydron as nothing but a spoiled brat. In episode 25 she throws Mega Brontes and Elico overboard. Mylene also cares too much about power, which made her throw the Bakugan out, seeing Bakugan with emotions as weak. Now she battles with Macubass. ;Mylene Pharaoh : Volt is part of the Vexos organization. Volt uses Haos Bakugan and prefers to battle with his strength rather than his mind. He holds a Dynamo Trap Bakugan and partners with his Haos Mega Brontes. Mega Brontes is thrown out in episode 25 by Mylene, much to Volt's dismay. He now fights with Boriates. ;Volt Luster : Gus was part of the Vexos organization. He is a macho, Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He uses Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and used with the Subterra Vulcan. In episode 31, he upgraded Vulcan to Rex Vulcan. He is very loyal to Spectra, as shown by his urging not to remove his mask as part of his deal with Mira, and is helping him take the Perfect Core energy. After learning of the Vexos' plan to betray Spectra, Gus rescued Brontes and Elico (who were thrown out by Mylene) and saves Spectra and Helios before the Mother Palace explodes. After feeling that Spectra was insulted by Zenoheld, Gus let his loyalty get to him as he challenged Zenoheld to a battle to defend Spectra's honor. Elico and Hexados sacrifice themselves to protect Gus and Vulcan, while the two stand and face Zenoheld's final attack together. He is presumed dead but is later revealed to have survived his battle with Zenoheld and has been imprisoned since. ;Gus Grav : Shadow is a part of the evil Vexos organization. He battles with Darkus attribute, and is cruel and merciless in battle. He uses Fortress (not to be confused with Fourtress) as a Trap Bakugan and was partnered with Darkus Hades, who was created from Alpha Hydranoid's DNA. Now he brawls with Darkus MAC Spyder since Alice and Chan Lee destroyed Hades. ;Shadow Prove : Lync is part of the evil Vexos organization. He uses Ventus Bakugan and thinks he's unbeatable. He used Wired as his Bakugan Trap and was partnered with Ventus Altair until their destruction in episode 11, after which he no longer brawled until returning to Vestal. He wears a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. He now battles with Ventus Aluze. ;Lync Volan Minor Characters ;Professor Clay Mira Clay and Spectra Phantom's father, he works in a lab in Alpha City, creating and testing on Bakugan. He no longer cares about his daughter's welfare, but is instead caught up with making the strongest, perfect Bakugan. After Spectra offered his father a place by his side, Professor Clay declared that they are no longer father and son. ;Runo Misaki The fourth ranked brawler in world. Runo is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler. She joins the resistance when Mira gives her a Haos gauntlet. She is Dan's girlfriend. Unfortunately, she loses alongside Mira against Mylene and Lync, although she defeated Lync's Aluze.. ;Julie Makimoto The eighth ranked brawler in the world. Julie is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler. Mira gives her a Subterra gauntlet, which she uses to battle Ace alongside Billy Gilbert. She has a small crush on Ace, even though she is still dating Billy. ;Alice Gehabich ;The second ranked brawler in the world. Alice is a Battle Brawler and a strong brawler, as the former Masquerade. Mira gives her a Darkus gauntlet, which she used to battle Shadow Prove, despite losing. ;Klaus Von Hertzon ;Chan Lee ;Billy Gilbert ;Billy is Julie's boyfriend who, for most of the season, had been traveling the world to learn other sports and occasionally sent Julie postcards. He returned in episode 37 to surprise Julie. He battled Ace with Julie in Bakugan Interspace after learning of her crush on him. Ace beats the two of them, but they become fast friends. As it turns out, Billy had accidently brought Shadow and Mylene with him to Marucho's house, giving away the Resistance's hiding place. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are BakuNeon (Set E), BakuBronze (Set F), BakuGlow (Set G), And BakuSteel. Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan seasons